Dark Knight
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Joey didn't expect to meet Ren or have him save him from abuse. What's with the questions of his heritage and holding back his true features?  To him Ren will be his Dark Knight for helping him even if the other might not accept it.


****

Arashi: This is a request for Darkangel048. The pairing is Ren/Joey so it's an odd pairing. In this fic Joey isn't completely human but doesn't know it.

Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Chibi Vampire/ Karin and its characters belong to Kagesaki Yuna. I only write for fun which means I make no money off this fic at all.

Warnings-Au, ooc, language

Summary- Joey didn't expect to meet Ren or have him save him from abuse. What's with the questions of his heritage and holding back his true features? To him Ren will be his Dark Knight for helping him even if the other might not accept it.

* * *

Dark Knight

Brown eyes blurs as a tall figure with light blue hair stands in front of him making him blink in confusion. He whimpers softly feeling the pain of his father's abuse on his body. He coughs out some blood knowing he must have broken a couple of ribs which means going to the hospital. Not what he needs.

The stranger knocks out the older man giving a dark look of distaste. Another reason why he despise humans and makes him wonder why he's helping one. He shrugs picking up the teen carefully seeing the bastard was about to do more then he did which is quite a bit of damage even to much for a human to handle. He leaps out of the window wondering for the millionth time that night why he decide to help the blond.

Arriving to the warehouse, the stranger place down the teen not wanting to rattle him more. He murmurs to himself checking the wounds finding its just some sprain ribs that would need to be fine if rest for a couple of days. Stupid human has him concern and not realizing what he is.

"Are you a hero or enemy?

The vampire blinks at the question wondering how to answer then replies, "Either."

"That doesn't make sense. Why did you help me?" Joey ask softly finally seeing the person more clearly now the pain is bearable even though it's painful still.

"Not sure or care," The clip response came making Joey gnaw his teeth together in annoyance.

"Can I know your name at least so I don't have to call you something you may not like?" The blond tries again to get information of the other before him.

"Ren Maaka," The vampire replies making Joey to stare at him with shock.

"Joey Wheeler," The blond answers getting Ren to nod in greeting staring at the window at the warehouse they are residing.

Ren stiffen hearing the last name before glancing at the boy suspiciously getting Joey to tilt his head. He didn't expect Ren to fly at him pushing him into a wall sniffing him.

He growls out, "Do you feel pain in your ribs?"

Joey blinks at the words then wriggles around finding the pain is more then bearable and can move which confuse him. Sure he notices as of late since his fifteenth birthday though he put it off for the last two years and never really thought about it. His eyes widen seeing a pair of canines forming in the other's mouth hissing at him.

"What do you know about your family?" Ren growls out knowing the name Wheeler isn't right.

"Not much other then my grandmother chose Wheeler as a last name for my father and of course me!" The teen wheeze out as Ren's hand goes to his throat.

"Does the name Jounouchi as a meaning to you?" Ren hiss out hoping this isn't who he think the blond is.

It's well known he's supposed to have a mate from the Jounouchi clan but the heir disappear over seventeen years ago. He watch as a confuse look appear on Joey's face as the teen thinks it over.

"Yeah that's my father's original name before my grandmother made him change it." Joey answers thoughtfully getting Ren to stare at him. "But that's all I know. I don't know that much of my father side of the family."

Ren nods waiting for the blond to continue as he takes a shaky breath, "Truth to be told I know I don't really much look like my parents in fact I had to dye my hair to resemble my father and wear contact."

Ren stiffen a bit at the admission asking softly, "Can I see your original eye color?"

Joey nods lightly pulling out the contacts he takes off before going to sleep. Instead of brown eyes staring into the amber color ones a pair of bright ruby red ones makes Ren's heart stop at the sight. He gulps unsure how to ask the question when Joey says it.

"My original hair color is black with a bit of red. I know it sounds weird and had to bleach it then dye it blond when I was little. None of my friends know what I really look like so it's hard to show them if I do a change."

Ren's heart stops in his chest hearing the words. That's what he heard what his mate suppose to have.

He gulps shaking his head murmuring, "Do as you wish. If you want to show your friends go ahead. I…can help you if you like."

"Really?" Joey asks eyes shining with happiness making Ren nod unable to look into those hypnotic eyes.

Joey wonder how his friends will react but hope they don't mind he has to hide his original look for some reason that he doesn't even know.

"You're a Dark Knight, Ren." Joey reply thoughtfully making Ren to stare at him with confusion. "My Dark Knight that help me in my time of need. So you're not quite a hero but a savior so that should work."

Ren shrugs at the words not wanting to admit he like the reasoning and the words. So he's a vampire who just might have found his mate but don't know for sure. He'll wait a bit longer before searching for answers.

* * *

**Arashi: I only own Joey's original features of having black hair with red streaks that's natural along with ruby-red eyes. I kinda base it on Red-eyes Black dragon a tiny bit but figure many would ask questions so they made him change it. I hope you like the twist of Joey possible being a vampire but doesn't even know it or may never will. Same with having a mate part. Please read and review.**


End file.
